


Debrief

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angry Sex, Arc Reactor, Banter, Hate Sex, M/M, Medical, Snark, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at avengerkink: "After rewatching "The Consultant", I am suddenly in desperate need of rough, nasty hatesex where Phil calls Tony "Consultant" and Tony calls Phil "Agent" and they honestly just can't stand one another and insult each other the whole time and shove each other around use their nails in tender places and it's aggravating and painful totally mutual and scorching hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> Refers to events in the short extra "The Consultant." 
> 
> Contains a moment where there is an arc-related medical issue but it is resolved immediately and without harm.

Coulson opened the door to find Tony Stark, SHIELD consultant and all-around pain in the ass.

Tony’s suit was a mess, and for some reason Phil felt the urge to straighten Tony’s tie as it hung there, loose around his neck.

“Agent,” Tony greeted him, his lips curling into a smirk just this side of cocky.

“Consultant,” Coulson replied curtly as he stepped aside so that Tony could come in.

“Results?” Coulson said as he casually watched Tony take off his jacket.

“Went great,” Tony said.

Coulson raised an eyebrow.

“For me. Went great for me,” Tony amended. “But SHIELD will have to find another way to get to Ross, I guess.”

“Hm,” Coulson said non-committally. Tony was taking off his tie. 

“Honestly, he wasn’t all that happy to see me,” Tony added, voice full of false innocence. “Makes we wonder why you sent me, Agent.” He had thrown his jacket and tie on the floor and was unbuttoning his shirt as he walked the familiar way toward Coulson’s bedroom.

“I’m amazed that he didn’t warm up to you, Consultant,” Coulson said, voice heavy with mockery. He removed his own jacket and hung it up neatly.

“Let me guess, Agent,” Tony said, roughly taking off his own shirt and tossing it in the corner, “You didn’t want to succeed, so you decided to send obnoxious Tony Stark?” He left his white undershirt on; he always left it on.

“If you knew, why did you go?” Coulson asked, calmly removing his tie and undoing a few buttons on his own shirt. 

Tony didn’t answer. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes and socks.

“Oh,” Coulson said, making it utterly clear he knew all along, “You didn’t figure it out until after.” 

Tony glared. It was nice to see that tremendous ego deflated a little. 

Coulson walked up to him, stood between his legs, and reached down to unbuckle Tony’s belt. He looked Tony in the eyes the whole time, smirk barely contained, daring Tony to tell him to stop.

He knew Tony wouldn’t want to stop.

“You must be pleased that it all went according to plan, Agent,” he said as he stepped out of his pants legs.

“Sometimes the mission is more important than an individual’s ego. If you find that hard to understand, Consultant, then I’d be happy to write an explanatory memo for you.”

“What did you say when deciding to send me? That I’m an arrogant brat?” Tony asked him, voice all unconcerned curiosity, eyes betraying a brittleness Coulson didn’t expect, “That any general would hate me?”

“You forgot ‘abrasive’ and ‘no respect for authority.’” 

“I’ll respect authority when I find one worth respecting,” Tony said, looking up, challenging Coulson to react to that.

He didn’t. Coulson just took off his own shirt and kept his eyes on Tony, not giving an inch.

“I like this apartment, Coulson. It’s nice. Maybe I’ll buy the building,” Tony smirked, trying again. “Would you like me as your landlord?”

“I’d move.”

“I bet the move would be incredibly organized. And it’s not like you have much here besides your suits. It looks like a hotel in here. No personal effects. Kind of makes me feel sorry for you,” Tony said. Apparently, he was more frustrated about being used than he let on.

Coulson ignored him and unbuckled his own belt. 

Tony looked up at him and furrowed his brow. “This isn’t even your apartment,” Tony realized, annoyed as hell. As if it were some kind of personal betrayal to meet him at a safehouse instead of compromising the security of his home. 

Coulson pushed him lightly backwards onto the bed and held himself over Tony’s body, his arms in push up position. 

Their mouths were an inch apart.

“You’re a bastard,” Tony said.

“You’re an egotistical prick.”

“Fuck you.”

“You first.”

Tony arched up and his lips met Coulson’s. Coulson kissed him back, hard and unrelenting heat, his tongue pressing circles around his mouth. 

Tony let out a moan, and Coulson could see he hated himself for it, for not being able to control his reaction.

Tony moved his mouth to Coulson’s shoulder then, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Watch it,” Coulson warned, breath on Tony’s ear. 

“Sorry, Agent. Is that not protocol?” Voice full of challenge.

Coulson ignored him and sucked a spot on the side of Tony’s jaw, tasting the stubble. Wasn’t hard enough to leave a bruise but hard enough to quicken Tony’s breath.

He knelt next to Tony’s body then, ran his hands up and down Tony’s sides. His fingers caught on Tony’s undershirt, tugged up at it, and revealed a swath of skin above Tony’s boxers. The angle of the line where his hips met his waist. The delicate trail of dark hair coming down from his navel.

He tried to pull the shirt up farther, but Tony stopped him. So he used a finger to pull Tony’s boxers down to reveal Tony’s semi-erection. 

“Now would be a good time to prove your mouth isn’t worthless. You know, for everything except telling Fury ‘yes, sir,’” Tony snarked.

“Whine some more,” Coulson griped as he gave a short pinch to Tony’s balls. It wasn’t just retaliation; it was gloating. It was _I know you love it, and I know you wouldn’t admit in a million fucking years._

Coulson reached over to the nightstand then and pulled out condoms and lube from the drawer. He spread lube on his fingers and pressed one into Tony. He moved it slowly.

“Sure, Agent, take your time. It’s not like I have a million things I should be doing.”

“If you don’t like it, Consultant, feel free to handle the matter on your own,” he replied firmly, but added a second finger. He crooked his fingers against Tony’s spot and heard the man groan. 

Coulson leaned over and licked the head of Tony’s cock, watched with satisfaction as Tony’s fingers gripped the sheets tightly. He added a third finger and moved them quickly as he teased Tony’s dick with his tongue, never giving him more than a quick swipe.

Finally Tony said, “Just fuck me already, you fucking asshole.”

Coulson smirked. With a swift motion, he flipped Tony over onto his stomach and raised his hips.

He could see Tony bite his lower lip to stop himself from responding. Tony loved being handled. 

In bed if not anywhere else.

Coulson lined himself up and pushed in in one long smooth motion. He took it slow, but he still got to hear Tony whimper at the end, when he took Coulson’s full length.

He gave Tony’s body a moment to adjust before moving out and then in again.

“Faster,” Tony rasped.

“Don’t take orders from you,” Coulson answered, continuing his slow movements. They were sweating now, panting.

“You’re just a SHIELD monkey, right? You’d take orders from anyone with a title.”

This again. “You think there’s something wrong with being capable of obeying an order?” 

“It shows a certain willingness to give up your own capacity for rational thought,” Tony grunted.

“It shows a grip on reality,” Coulson said, his movements continuing as Tony moved his body with him, pushing Coulson deep inside him.

“It shows – unnghh,” Tony trailed off as Coulson began to move faster, jerking his hips. 

“What’s that, Consultant?”

“Fuck you.”

Coulson moved his hips so Tony could feel a twist with every thrust and soon all that was coming out of Tony’s mouth were gasps.

“Finally, someone managed to shut Tony Stark up,” Coulson muttered as he moved Tony’s body onto its side, shifting position to hit a sharper angle.

Immediately, Tony’s body tensed up.

Not in the good way.

“Everything okay, Consultant?” 

“Keep going, Agent,” Tony said, barely getting the words out. 

Something was wrong.

 _Shit._ Coulson pulled out, tried to help as Tony rolled onto his back, panting for air. 

Tony had erased most medical records about himself, even from SHIELD’s files. But Coulson knew that there were a few reports that the reactor had made it painful to breathe. He realized now that it was position related. 

Tony shouldn’t be put on his side with his knees raised to his chest. At least not when already breathing hard. 

And Tony was willing to suffer through it – to potentially risk dying -- to prevent a SHIELD agent from knowing that about him. 

Coulson couldn’t even begin to list all the things that were wrong with that. They would never use that against him, as torture or a threat. Well… Fury and Coulson wouldn’t. At least not on Tony. Not to mention that Tony Stark had plenty of weaknesses; they didn’t need a physical one.

It didn’t matter what his reasons were, though. The fact was, Tony had come this close to turning an angry fuck into an involuntary torture session. 

This was the kind of thing that made Coulson wonder what the hell he was doing here.

“Better?” he asked, his tone businesslike. Softness would only make Tony resent it.

Tony nodded. Wouldn’t look at him.

Coulson backed away.

“Finish,” Tony said, voice ragged. He was still hard, still waiting for Coulson to give him relief.

“Tony-”

“Finish, Agent. Or this is the last time we do this,” Tony said, his voice tilting up at the end, making it sound like nothing so much as begging. His eyes were large, watered, and he was looking at Coulson like he was desperate, like forcing them to stop for Tony’s own protection was the worst thing that could happen. Like a no could make Tony Stark break.

Coulson looked at him a long time before nodding slightly. He leaned over to kiss Tony’s neck and then angled Tony’s hips so they could try again, this time with Tony on his back. 

It didn’t take long for Coulson to finish. In this position, he could see Tony’s face, discern every ounce of pain and pleasure flit across him, in the minute motions of his mouth, his eyelashes, his jaw. He could see Tony try desperately not to look like he was in need, like he was in rapture, and he could see Tony fail at it. Beautifully.

When he was done, he slid his hands on Tony’s prick and Tony finished quickly too.

They lay there then, side by side, close enough that their bodies were touching but not holding each other, not nuzzling closer. 

After a few minutes, they caught their breath. 

“Competent as always, Agent,” Tony finally said.

“Your assistance is appreciated, Consultant.”


End file.
